The invention relates to devices for handling objects such as by lifting them, moving them and positioning them without a user's hand contact and more particularly to an apparatus utilizing a vacuum to hold an object to be positioned, moved or otherwise handled.
It may be desirable to pick up, move, relocate or adjust the position of objects without physically touching them with one's hands. Such a situation could be precipitated by a need to preserve cleanliness, by hazardous conditions such as a radioactive environment, by the inability of a person to grip the object due to its geometry or because of its surroundings, or by circumstances which prohibit a person from getting close enough to an object to handle it in a practical manner.
In particular, it is extremely difficult to handle radioactive material in a glove box environment. A device for handling radioactive material in a glove box environment is desirable. Such a device should be portable, self-contained and capable of safely lifting up to six kilograms of material. It should also be relatively easy to use.
One object of the present invention is to provide a portable hand-held device for handling objects.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for handling radioactive materials manually.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively maintenance free, simple to operate device for handling objects not to be touched by human hands.
One advantage of the instant invention is that in accordance therewith objects can be handled relatively easily without contact with the hands.
Another advantage of the instant invention is that a device in accordance therewith is simple, easy to use and relatively maintenance free.
Another advantage of the instant invention is that radioactive materials can be handled without contact by hand.
Yet another advantage of the invention is that a shield may be incorporated onto a device in accordance therewith to provide additional protection from handled radioactive objects.